


Scriddler one shots collection

by PDexter



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Kink, M/M, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: OKAY! If anyone wants more chapters I am going to need suggestions! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.





	1. What did you do ED?

Eddy! What did you DO"? Johnathan walks into the room where Edward was sitting in a chair tweeting something on his phone. "Did you take my chemicals"? Johnathan accuses. Eddy raises a brow and looks up at him "Why on earth would I go and do a thing like that John"? he asks looking up from his phone to see in Johns direction. "Me and you are the only ones here and I keep good track of my things," he says walking up to him crossing his arms standing in front of Eddy. Eds chair was up against the wall and he was holding his phone out in front of him. "What did you take them"?Johnathan asks. "You could have misplaced them. No reason to be accusing me" he says. Johnathan yanks the phone out of Ed's hands and tosses it on the bed. "I know you are lying to me Ed," Johnathan says. "Based on what exactly John?" he asks him. "You have a tell," Johnathan says with a smile. Johnathan leans over looking Eddy in the eyes and puts his hands on the chair. "Why did you take my chemicals? Do you know how hard it is to get that kind"? Johnathan says. "Fine! I took them, I can get you more" he says to John. "I knew you were lying you, idiot," Johnathan says as he sighs and steps back and sits on the bed and picks up Ed's phone and raises a brow. "Where you doing what you call tweeting again"? Johnathan asks. "Yes," Ed says swiping his phone out of Johns' hands. "I stole some in case I had a run in, this is Gotham, you know there is always incidents. Even if you are not looking for trouble John" Edward explains. "I'm no idiot by the way," Edward says to him. "Why do you insist on lying to me Ed"? Johnathan asks. "I didn't think you would miss 3 viles, you have dozens of them" Ed protests. "That isn't the point, you think I don't know you well enough to figure out when you are lying"? Johnathan asks. "I was a psychologist, I know how to read people," Johnathan says. "You are a very good liar Edward but you have habits which give you away," he says. Ed shoves his phone in his pocket and smiles walking over and turns Johnathan around and sits him down in the chair and smirks at him. He sits down backward in the chair so that his stomach is facing John and Ed's butt is sitting in Jonathan's lap. 

He grabs Johnathan tie in his hand as he leans forward looking Johnathan directly in the eyes. "What am I going to do now JOHN"? Edward asks him. Johnathan raises a brow "I don't know master manipulator, why don't you tell me" he says. Edward smiles and laughs and leans in kissing Johnathan on the lips softly. John closes his eyes and kisses Ed back softly. Ed pulls back "Does that make up for my misdeeds John"? he says with a smirk as he pulls back. "No, but I know something that will," Johnathan says as a devious grin appears on his face and he looks at Edward. "Get down on your knees, I want to play a game with you," Johnathan says. Edward kisses Johnathan cheek and gets up from the chair "Whatever you say.... Master" Edward says with a laugh as he begins to kneel down. Johnathan laughs as he walks to the closet and pulls out a riding crop. He laughs as he sees Edward already kneeling on the floor as instructed. "Let the game begin," he says walking over to Edward.


	2. Speed dating/Part 1(ED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan and Edward run into each other during speed dating

Edward Nygma, formally known as Edward Nashton till he legally changed his name was very much gay and into men. However he usually just went to bars and sometimes had one night stands with total strangers and got checked for STD at the doctor's office the next morning. However, he had come to a speed dating setup at a local gay bar. It was not something he really wanted to do but Harley who was a close friend of his convinced him to do it. She could be very persistent and Eddy hated telling her no. While the Joker scared most of the other villains, Edward included, Harley was very friendly and ended up making friends with most of the other rogue Villians in Gotham city. 

So Edward walks into the bar and looks around at the random men standing around the bar. Not everyone was there for the speed dating thing. However, the ones who were stood near the tables for it to start. It was not supposed to start till 9 and Edward was there at 8:50 pm. Edward was not in his usual get up. Generally, he wore a green bowler, and an entirely green suit and green mask. What he was wearing tonight was very toned down. He was wearing green, but it was much less flashy. He has a light purple button up collared shirt and over that a green sweater vest. He had long brown khakis and black dark brown shoes. He had his square wire-framed eyeglasses and his hair was combed back. He walks to the waiting area near the tables and leans his back up against the wall waiting. There was music playing but it wasn't so loud you couldn't hear people talking. Ed didn't know what the music playing was and tried to drown it out as he scanned the area. He looks around to see all the other people who signed up. Some of them were not bad looking. Some of them looked rather young, barely 18 it seemed. 

He looks over at the tables. They have a clock timer which you turned the dial, a red paper stands up card and a stack of papers and two pens next to it. From what he read from the flyer that Harley had given him the red cards were to be put up if you wanted to continue talking to your date, so the next person would skip your table. While the clock timer was to count the minutes before you moved on to the next person and the paper was obviously to write down personal information for your date. Ed pulled back his sleeve to check the time on his gold watch. It was now 8:55 pm. He sighs and through his head back and crossed his arms "5 more minutes before this humiliating idiocy" Edward says to himself. 

After 9 PM struck an announcement came on speakers. "Hello, everyone! We hope you are having fun at Patrick and Oscar's love shack! For those of you who are here for the speed dating, I will explain the rules to you. You have 15 minutes to try and find a potential date. There is a timer at each station to count the minutes. If you decide that you want more time with your date put up your red cue card to notify others to move on to the next table. There are pens and paper as well for an exchange of personal information such as address and phone numbers. Please have fun and enjoy the rest of your night. Happy hour goes from 9PM-1AM where all bottom shelf drinks will be only 2$! Have fun FOLKS" the speaker's voice is shut off with the sound of static. Edward sighs as he walks to a table and sits down as does the rest of the people waiting in the area he was. A man who looks very young sits on the other end of Ed's table. Edward sighs and sets the timer. 

The male in front of him looked to be about 18. He had messy red hair and looked Irish. He was also wearing green polo with black suspenders and black jeans and all black converse. "H-Hello Sir," he says with an awkward smile. "How old are you"? Edward asks curiously. "18," the boy says to him. "I'm 28," Edward says with a smile. "I don't suppose you are into younger men"? the boy asks Ed. "Sometimes, it depends if they are worth my efforts" Edward explains. "You have 15 minutes, explain why you are worth my efforts," Edward says. "Well, I'm an exotic dancer, I work at the bar a few streets down. I could get you free drinks" he says. Edward looks at the boy with a shocked expression and laughs "Really? That's your line? Well I guess you are cute, I could see why people would pay money to see you shake that little butt of yours" Edward says. "I also am going to school for biology," he says. "So I'm not stupid," he says to Edward. Eddy raises a brow and is suddenly curious. "Oh really? What made you want to get into Biology"? Edward asks as he leans forward very interested. "I want to be a doctor, I want to help sick people," he says to Ed. "Well, that is very noble of you," Edward says with a smile. "Listen, you seem like a very sweet kid but I think you are a bit young for my taste lad," he says to him. "Oh, well I understand," the boy says. "Though, if you would like a less degrading job you should give me a call sometimes," Edward says. "Doing what"? the boy asks. Edward grabs a piece of paper from the table and a pen and writes down his name and number and slides it over to the boy "As an assistant, ill have you file and do paperwork." he says with a smile. "R-Really"? the boy says shocked. "Yes," Edward says with a friendly smile. "Thank you so much," the boy says as his face lights up with joy. After this interaction the buzzer chimes. "Oh, guess that was 15 wasn't it"? Edward says. "I do hope to hear from you sometime lad," Edward says with a bright smile. 

The boy moves on and another person sits down next to Edward. The other man sets the timer. "You got 15 minutes to show me why you're worth it," Edward says bluntly. The man in front of him is a larger built gentlemen. Not fat but had a much wider frame than his own. Seemed to be very muscular, wearing a black polo shirt, jeans, and black boots. He had short messy black hair in a crew cut. Looked to be his mid-30s. Edward preferred older but he wasn't into the macho type. "Why don't you tell me why you are worth it pretty boy"? the man says back at Edward. Edward smirks "Becuase a smart man can tell, I'm worth it. I'm one of the smartest men in Gotham city and a notorious criminal. I don't go for idiots" Edward says. "I think you just chicken," the huskier man says. Edward smiles "Would you like to take this outside then"? Edward says with a smile. "Your skinny ass is going to take on me? You can't be serious" he says. "Oh I'm deadly serious and I am going to win. You think I haven't killed people before"? Edward says to him. The man stands "Well come on then pencil neck lets go!" he says. Edward stands up as well "Lead the way, princess," he says to him. "You worthless little" The man grabs Edward by the collar and Edward smiles at him and starts laughing. "Worthless scum"! Just then the buzzer chimes. Edward frowns "Oh, I was looking forward to killing you," Edward says. The man walks away to the next table. 

Edward sits back down and sighs. Another man comes and sits down who is clean cut. He is a young gentleman with an average muscular built. He is wearing a blue collared shirt and has a crew cut and oranges blonde hair and blue eyes and red converse and brown long khaki pants. Edward looks over "Let me guess 23"? he says. The boy's jaw drops "Oh, how did you know"? he asks him. "I'm just very good at figuring out people's ages. It's not important its a simple trick" Edward says. "You look rather, clean cut," Edward says. "Yes, I am and I come from a very religious upbringing. My family's Catholic" he says. Edward resists his urge to roll his eyes. "What exactly is a Catholic boy doing in a gay speed dating bender"? Edward asks. "Well, my parents don't know," he says. Edward sighs as he almost had sympathy for this kid. "So you are 23, what is it you do exactly"? Edward asks him. "Oh well, I am into football and am training to be firemen. Yesterday I saved a little girl from a burning building" he says with a smile. "What are your hobbies"? Edward asks. "I like to play football and work out, and sometimes drink with my friend" he says. "Oh is that it"? Edward says. "Pretty much," he says. "You are so not my type, NEXT"! Edward says with a sigh. The man frowns "Oh, okay then" he says. The timer goes up and Edward sighs as he waits for the next person to sit at the table.


	3. Speed dating/Part 2(Johnothan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jonathan's point of view. Ed and Johnothan meet up in this chapter.

Johnathan ended up walking into the bar at 9:10 pm. The speed dating had seemed to have already started. He knew he was late but he didn't see much of a reason to be in a terrible hurry for something like this. He didn't really go to bars but he had decided he wanted out of the house for a little bit and thought this would be a nice reason to talk to people and look for more possible victims to try some of his new serum on. He had wondered if any other of the Villians would end up here. Johnathan had his oranges brown hair combed forward. He was wearing his circular black wire framed glasses. He was wearing a white button up, brown corduroy pants and shined brown shoes. He had a long comb in his pocket and walked up to an empty table and sat down. A skinny man in a long white t-shirt, jeans and red and white converse sits down. "Hello, my name is Jerry," the man says putting his hand out to shake "Johnathan" John says with a smile as he shakes his hand and starts the timer. 

"Age, city, hobbies, occupation, allergies, any pets, fears,"? Johnathan asks suddenly as he pulls his hand back. The man in front of him looks like an older man. Seeming to be in his late 40s, at this time Johnathan is in his late 50s. "I'm 46, I live in Bloomington its a 20-minute drive, I run a computer repair shop here in Gotham, I am allergic to peanuts, fears, I guess I'm terribly afraid of cats, and I don't own any animals," he says to him. "Fear of cats? That's so peculiar, why would anyone be afraid of cats"? Johnathan asks him. "I use to have a pet cat, it was vicious, use to stab me and my family, chase us all around the house. I had him when I was 10" he says. "Sounds traumatic," Johnathan says. "Would you like some help getting over that trauma. You know I use to be a doctor" Johnathan says with a smile. "No, it's alright I already have a therapist," he says with a smile. "that's a terrible shame, I like finding patients to fix," he says with a smile. "So what about you"? the man asks him. Johnathan expression changes to a frown "I am a writer, I am 57, I have mice I guess those count, I have no allergies, my hobbies are reading, and I live here in Gotham" Johnathan says to him. 

The buzzer goes up "Oh guess that's all for today" Johnathan says as he gets up and sits at a new table and someone takes his place. The next man he sits at the table with looks to be in his mid-30s. He had dark black short hair, was wearing a blue collared shirt and dark blue canvas pants and black boots. He was about the average build but had enough muscle mass on him. "Hey, there," he says with a bright smile. He had bright blue eyes. "My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Long bottom," he says putting out his hand to shake. Jonathan shakes his hand "Johnathan Crane" John says shaking his hand. "Age, city, hobbies, occupation, allergies, any pets, fears,"? Johnathan asks immediately. "Oh, I'm 35, I live in Gotham, im a plumber, My hobbies are reading, dancing, writing, piano, romancing cute guys," he says the last part with a wink. "I'm not allergic to anything I know of, I have a cat named Tabby, and I am afraid of snakes," he says. "A Plumper afraid of snakes? Now that's interesting. You sure are lucky don't live in places like Florida" Johnathan says. "I sure am, we don't get nothing like that here in Gotham. They would freeze to death" he says with a laugh. "So, uh what kind of guys you into"? the younger man asks. "I like when they tremble," Johnathan says looking at the other man with a smirk. "O Oh.. How do you make them do that"? the other man asks back. Johnathan knows what he is saying could be taken sexually but he didn't want to give away his intentions away quite so quickly. "I can't give specifics but I tend to leave them screaming and howling beneath me. Its a very enjoyable experience" he says with a wink. 

The Other man smiles and says "Hey, hows about I give you my number, perhaps you could drop by my place sometimes. You know when neither of us is busy I mean" the raven haired gentlemen says. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Johnathan says. The man writes down his name, number, address from the paper on the table and slides it to Johnathan who then folds it neatly and shoves it into his pocket. "I'll be seeing you... Jimmy" he says with a smirk. The Ringer chimes and Johnathan gets up from the table and goes starts walking to another one. After that, the man Johnathan just spoke with exits the bar. "Little did you know, I am a snake in the bushes Jimmy," Johnathan says as he walks to another table and sits down. 

The next table he sits down at there is a man with blonde short hair, a red short sleeve button up collared shirt, and blue jeans. He looked like an older gentlemen and his body looked worn out from a lot of labor. He wasn't too skinny, but his age was all over his body. Johnathan guessed he must have been in his 60s. The man smiles and puts on the clock. "Name Frankford, can call me Ford," he says putting his hand out to shake. Jonothan shakes his hand and nods "Pleasure to meet you" he says with a smile. The older man grabs a piece of paper and starts jotting down information quickly and slide it over to Johnathan. Johnathan reads the paper and it has all the questions he was going to ask plus additional ones. "Oh, seems you were clever and thought of a list," Johnathan says. "So HVAC? You repair air conditioning"? he says. "Yup, been doing that since I was 18," Johnathan smiles "I see," he says. you're interested in getting together you got all the information to contact me on that sheet" the older man says with a wink. "Yes, you put your sexual tastes in there," Johnathan says. "You into anything kinky"? he asks John. Johnathan can't help but be thinking about torturing and experimenting on victims. "I am occasionally into some unconventional things," he says with a smile. I'll be sure to keep this and contact you when I'm not busy" Johnathan says to him. "Great, I look forward to seeing you again," the older man says to John. 

Johnathan folds the paper and puts it in his pocket. He didn't think this one would be so easy to trick but perhaps he would make for a fun night. After the 15 minute chimes, Johnathan walks to another table. John is shocked when he sits at a table with two face, aka Harvey Dent. Johnathan looks at him in disbelief "Dent? What on earth are you doing here"? Johnathan asks him. "I come here sometimes to get dates," he says casually. "You are into men"? Johnathan asks. "Yeah," he says. "Whats it to you John?" Dent asks. "I just didn't think I would see you here is all" John explains. "What exactly is it you are doing here then"? Harvey Dent asks him. "Oh just looking for victims pretending I'm looking for dates" Johnathan explains. "Hows that working out for you"? Dent asks him. "Oh, beautifully", Johnathan says with a smile. "I going to have so much fun", Johnathan says to him. After 15 minutes the clocks for the other tables chime "Always fun chatting" Johnathan says as he gets up and switches table. Harvey just puts his hand up in the air to wave so long to Johnathan. 

Johnathan scans around the room to find an empty spot. He is shocked to see what looks like a very bored Edward Nygma. Nygma isn't in his usual get up though and his outfit is far more casual then what he generally would where. Still seemed insistent on wearing green though Jonathan thought to himself. Edward was staring off into space not really paying attention. Johnathan decides to go sit with him. He was surprised to be finding people he actually knows here. He sits down at the table. Edward Nygma sighs and not looking back at him says "Give me a reason I should date".. he is cut off when Johnathan speaks. "Hey there Nygma," Johnathan says casually. Edward sits up when he hears the other person utter his name. 

He turns around and sees John. "JOHN!... JOHNATHAN"? Edward says in shock. "What on earth are you doing here?" Edward asks turning his full body to face the direction of Johnathan. Johnathan smiles and puts up the red card. "I could be asking you the very same question Ed" Johnathan says to him. "Are you really treating everyone who tries to date you with that attitude? You know no one is going to date you that way" Johnathan says. "It doesn't matter anyways, I'm too good for any of these lowly bottom feeders," Edward says. "So what exactly made you come to something like this"? John asks Eddy. "Harley's idea, she insisted. I told her I was looking for a more permanent boyfriend, and she said I should do this". Edward explains. "Same here," Johnathan says. "Wait she told you to come too?" Edward asks. "Well she didn't tell me to come, she simply gave me a flyer and said this would be a nice way of meeting people," Johnathan says. "You hate people Johnathan, you barely tolerate my existence", Edward argues. "I do but I get to be social, plus this is a great way to find new victims," Johnathan says with a smile. Edward rolls his eyes "Of course that is what you are doing. Well since you are here, and I think this is stupid, want to go get some drinks"? Edward asks. "Sure, that sounds good Edward," Johnathan says and puts the red card flat on the table and him and Edward walk to the bar to order some drinks.


	4. Stuck in Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Edward ended up getting thrown back in Arkham and share a room together.

Edward and Johnathan are cuffed and being pushed through the double doors. They are covered in bruises and scratches from the scuffle with batman. "This is all your fault, Edward! You shouldn't have interfered" Johnathan says bitterly as they are being led in by the guards. They are uncuffed after they reach the common area with the other villains. "I really hate this disgusting place," Johnathan says sighing. "I would have figured you adore this place, you worked here for years," Edward says. "It was still disgusting but I had victims to torture," Johnathan says. "So that made it bearable," Johnathan says. Edward laughs "So is that how you view me, John"? Edward questions. "I resist my urges to hurt you, Edward, I like you as you are. Even with your very apparent issues" Johnathan says. "I have no issues, imperfect" Edward argues back. "You are an insecure, people pleaser, with daddy issues" Johnathan shoots back. Edward scowls and crosses his arms "What do you know" Edward says looking away. "Your moodiness doesn't change anything Edward," Johnathan says. "Your cold attitude doesn't make you smarter John" Edward says. 

"I am smarter then you Ed, but I have lived longer and had far more schooling. You are by no means stupid though Edward" Johnathan says to him. "You could have died if I didn't interfere, John," Edward says. "I had everything under control, I have been cornered before Edward," Johnathan says. "Gee and people think I'm overconfident. I don't want you to die John"! Edward exclaims angrily looking at John. Edward fixes his glasses and turns to John. "Awh, I might almost believe you care about me Edward" Johnathan mocks looking over at Edward. "I I do stupid," Edward says with a sigh. "Don't make me say it?then" Edward says to him. "What that you have feelings after all? I not going to be so cruel as to make you feel more vulnerable than you already feel Edward" Johnathan says to him. "We need to escape" Johnathan quickly changes the subject. "How are we going to escape this time"? Edward says. "Well, you tend to be good at dealing with woman right"? Johnathan asks. "I yes. I know how to flirt but what does..." Johnathan smiles and says "Flirt with one of the female doctors and gain her trust I have an idea," Johnathan says. 

Edward looks around and examines the room. He looks at all the other inmates, all the exit roots, and the various doctors walking around the area. Edward and Johnathan are standing in the middle of the commons room and the guards that escorted them had left. Another man with a white lab coat comes in and is carrying two uniforms. They are the uniforms they make them wear and Edward and Johnathan are filled with dread as they come in with the stupid uniforms. The man comes and undoes the cuffs for both of them before giving them the uniforms. Edward sighs and says "I'll change first," Edward says as he goes to the men's restroom and comes back holding his clothes and Johnathan follows and does the same and comes out holding his civilian street clothes and they both hand them to the guard. 

After the guard walks away "How long has it been since you were last here John"? Edward asks. "About 10 weeks," Johnathan says. "What about you Edward"? he asks in return. "It was about 5 months," he tells him. A woman with a bob of black hair and pale white skin in a buttoned white lab coat and black heels and red lipstick comes in. "Okay ill be the two of your boy's doctor and you two get a cell together," she says with a smile. Ed looks at Johnathan with a smirk. Johnathan smiles back at him. "My name is Miss Valentine," she says as she puts her hand out to shake Johnathan shakes her hand and then Edward shakes it next. "Now Edward I must speak with you in my office and then John," she says. Edward nods "Alright" and John leans up against the wall and crosses his arms. 

Edward goes is sat down in the room as the Woman takes a chair at the other end of the desk and sits down. She pulls out the chair and sits down. Edward is sitting in the chair on the other end of the desk. The woman picks up a clipboard "Now I am going to ask you a few questions, just awner them honestly" she says. "Alright," Edward says. "You know that shade of lipstick looks good on you Doctor," he says with a smile. She smiles at him and says "Thank you Mister Nygma" She says as she starts to read the questions. "Ever think about suicide"? she asks Edward. "No, I don't, " Edward says. "Very good, have you self-harmed"? she asks. "No I haven't," Edward says. "Have you ever killed anyone on purpose?" she says. "Yes," Edward says. "Ever done drugs other than achohal, weed, smoking," she says. "I have," Edward says. "Any addictions"? She asks. "No, not at the moment," she says. "Obsessive habits"? she asks. "Riddles," Edward says. She laughs when he says that "I guess that's why you are called Riddler" she says as she is writing all this down. "What exactly is the purpose of these stupid questions?" Edward asks. "Oh, it's just a procedure, we have to figure out how to handle certain patients," she says. "Do you have any psychotic symptoms"? she asks. "Such as what"? Edward asks. " Like hallucinations, stuff like that" she explains. "I don't know," Edward says. "Childhood trauma," she asks. "I'd rather not talk about it," Edward says. "Right, sensitive issue," she says as she writes something on the paper. After she finishes that question she writes it off and says. "Okay that all, you are going to be in room 19B, " she says. 

"You must really love patients if you decided to become a doctor for the criminally insane, ever been attracted to a patient"? Edward asks. "Well, only once but I would never act on it. That little Harley Quinn is terribly cute. Not that I would ever chase a patient" she says. Edward frowns and raises a brow "Are you into women"? he asks. "Oh yes, I have no interest in men. Why were you going to try to seduce me so you and John could escape"? she asks. "I I wasnt"... Edward says. She laughs "Sounds like something the notorious Womanizer Edward might try," she says with a giggle. Edward was upset that the plan might have just gone out the window. "Though if you are really interested in escaping," she says. Edward looks at her curiously "Are you willing to help us"? Edward asks. "If you get me a date," She says with a smile. "With who"? Edward asks. "Harley Quinn," she says. "How am I suppose to.... She's obsessed with that crazy clown!" Edward exclaims. "Well, that's the price Eddy, she talks about you in her therapy sessions. Says what a great friend Eddy is" she says to him. "Alright fine" Edward says as he stands up. "I'll go send John in," Edward says walking towards the door. 

"Thank you Edward," the doctor says with a smile. Edward walks to Johnathan and Johnothan looks at him. "How'd it go"? Johnathan asks. "Well, shes gay" Edward says. "Well I guess the three of us have something in common dont we" John says. Edward grabs Johns arm and whispers "She said she would help us escape if I got her a date with Harley Quinn" Edward says and steps back and smiles "She wants to see you next John" Edward says. Johnothan laughs "She thinks you can break her from that clown"? Johnothan says. "She must be the craziest one in here" John says as he walks into the office and shuts it behind him. Edward sighs and leans up against the wall waiting for John to come back out.


	5. Stuck in Arkham(A favor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy gets Harley to do him a favor

Edward and Johnathan are allowed one phone call a day. Edward decides to call Harley. He dials the number 980-345-67823 on the telephone and it rings 3 times. The phone is picked up to have Harley Quinn pick up on the other end of the lines. 

Edward: Hello Harley, its Edward. I got thrown in Arkham along with Crane. I need a favor if you would be so kind.   
Harley Quinn: Harley Squeals on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Eddy! What is it you need, ill do anything for my best friend" she says.   
Edward: Well the Doctor here says she would help me escape but she needs something from you". Edward explains   
Harley Quinn: Which Doctor is it? and what do they want from me? I have been good, I haven't done anything to get locked up no more" she argues   
Edward: Doctor Valentine, she wants a date I guess. Would you be willing"? he asks   
Harley Quinn: Well this sounds like a trick Eddy but if it will get you out of the crazy house, sure! Tell her my phone number and tell her to call me with where and when she wants to meet up" she says.   
Edward: Thank you a lot Harley. Talk later". Edward says hanging up the phone 

John was standing next to him. "So is she going to help us"? Johnathan asks him. "Yes, she said she would. Let's hope the Doctor keeps her word to us" Edward says as he puts the phone back up. Edward and John are both in their awful Arkham uniforms which are white long pants and white t-shirts. Johnathan says "Yes, you never know in this place," Johnathan says. "What should we do till then"? Johnathan questions. "Try not to get into any trouble before then," Edward says. "So behave ourselves? Can you even manage that"? Johnathan asks with a laugh. "I'm more behaved then you John," Edward argues. Johnathan laughs "Sure you are Edward" he laughs and walks over to the couch no one was sitting on and grabs the remote and changes the channel on the television set. He puts on "Forensic files". Edward goes and sits next to John and says "Won't they be upset you are watching a crime show when we are all in here for criminal acts"? Edward asks. "If they do they will change it. It's not like I have my books with me. I really miss my book collection" Johnathan says to him. 

Johnathan has his arm around the armrest and the other leaning on the arm of the couch as he holds the remote. Edward watching the tv set as the crime show plays and the other inmates are doing other things. 

Meanwhile with Harley: 

Harley had rented an apartment and was living with Poison Ivy. They were trying to clean up their act and not get into any more trouble. After hanging up the phone "Red! I got something to tell Ya"! she says as she hangs up the phone. Harley was in a t-shirt, and blue jeans and Ivy was in a black bra and long black pants and black socks. She looks at Harley and asks "What is it, Harley"? she asks. "Well, Edward is in trouble," she says. "How so"? she asks her. "Him and John got thrown back in Arkham," she says. "Why is that our problem"? Ivy asks. "He's my friend" Harley argues. "Oh, you mean like that pudding of yours"? Ivy accuses. "No, he's nothing like Mistah J, he doesn't even like chicks," Harley says. "He's into guys"? Ivy asks. "Yeah!" Harley says. "I still don't trust your judgment in men Harley," Ivy says. "I need to do him a favor," Harley says. "What would that favor be"? Ivy questions. "I got to go on a date with that Doctor Lady I said I thought had a crush on me from Arkham," Harley says. "Oh, you mean Miss Valentine"? She is using Ed to get a date with you? That's pretty devious" Ivy says. "Alright, try not to get yourself into too much trouble, though. We said we were going straight and I attend to stay that way" Ivy says. "I know red," She says. "I have to wait for a call from her," Ivy says. 

3 days later 

There is a phone call and Harley runs to the phone. Harley is in pink socks, dark blue baggy jeans, a long black t-shirt. Ivy had gone out to the store to get groceries for the house. Harley picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh yes, Miss Valentines. This is Harley. Yes, I do remember you. Okay so where is the date? Today at what time? at 5 PM? At the diner on east street? Alright sure that sounds good" Harley says with a smile and hangs up the telephone. She sighs and walks over and grabs a notebook and writes on a piece of paper in black pen and writes a note to Ivy. She rips out the note and slides it under the landline phone. She smiles and she walks into her bedroom and picks out an outfit. It was currently 3 pm and it would take an hour to drive to the location. So she left at 4 o clock. She was wearing a cute red dress, black leggings and white flats. She is also wearing red lipstick. She shoves her cellphone in her pocket and gets into the car and drives to the location. She sighs as she walks into the place. It was 5:10 pm. She walks in and looks around at the table and a female with a black bob, red lipstick and long black dress and black heels waves at her. Harley sighs and says "Must be her?" she says as she comes and sits down at the table. "Doctor Valentine"? Harley asks. "Please just call me Jillian," she says with a smile. "Do you remember me, Harley"? she asks. "Yes, I do," Harley says. "You know its really creepy, manipulating my friends to get a date with me, Doctor," Harley says. "Sorry about that. I didn't think he would help me otherwise. Someone like Edward and Johnathan don't deserve to be in a place like that" She says. "Really"? Harley asks surprised. "Yeah, their brains are being wasted, they shouldn't be doing crime either but really won't get anywhere stuck in the crazy house," she says to Harley. "So what have you been doing since you got out of Arkham"? the Doctor asks. "Oh just working minimum wage jobs, trying to stay out of trouble. I living with Ivy right now. I broke up with Mistah J" she says. "That's good to hear," she says. Suddenly a red headed female wearing a brown trenchcoat, a black long shirt and long black pants and heels walks up to the table. "Red"? Harley says in surprise. "Hello Girls," Ivy says with a smile and scoots in next to Harley at the booth. 

"Listen, Doctor, I don't know what sort of deal you made with Eddy but if you hurt Harley I will make you regret it. Gone straight or not. You got that" Ivy says to her. "Oh I promise I have no ill intentions" she assures Ivy. "Good, you better be treating me as well then. I have to make sure Harley here isn't being abused" Ivy says to her. "You are Pamela correct"? The Doctor asks. "Yes," Ivy says. "It's a pleasure to meet you," the Doctor says extending her hand. Harley feels awkward being on a date with a Doctor who had a crush on her that she simply didn't return and her other best girl pal Ivy sitting right next to her but she was doing this for Eddy. So she better try to play nice for his sake. "I don't suppose you already have claims over her"? The Doctor asks. "Oh, no no we are not like that," Ivy says. "Oh good to know, she's terribly cute," The Doctor says with a smile looks over at Harley. Harley blushes and laughs nerveously "T Thanks a lot Doctor" She says to her.


	6. Stuck in Arkham(Freedom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date goes well and the Doctor help Eddy and Johnathan escape

The Doctor smiles looking at Harley. "I so glad to see you are behaving yourself, Harley," the Doctor says to her. Ivy is so annoyed with all this. She can tell the Doctor is smitten by the way she is staring at Harley. Ivy sighs "You know what this is uncomfortable. Call me if you have problems okay Harley" Ivy says to Harvey as she stands up. "You have your phone right Harley"? Ivy asks. Harley smiles and nods "Yes Red," she says. "Be good?" Ivy says as she kisses Harley on the forehead and walks out of the diner. The Doctor watches as Ivy walks away. "She seems terribly protective," the Doctor says. "Oh yes, well she was the one who convinced me to leave Mister Jay. Mistah Jay isn't the best company but I enjoyed him" Harley says. "Yes, you told me all about it when you worked at Arkham, along with all the other friends you have," the Doctor says. "You know that Eddy fella tried flirting with me," the Doctor says. "Eddy?" Harley says in shock. "Why would he do that"? Harley questions. "Part of some scheme I'm sure, but I made him a deal I would free him and John in return for you," the Doctor says. "Why did you want to find me so badly Doc? I mean I am probably one of your most coorapootive patients, but I don't see why you would go through this trouble" Harley says. "Well as unprofessional as it seems I developed a bit of a crush on you but I didn't know how else to get a hold of you," she says. "I don't see why. I'm a bit of an annoying ditz" Harley says. "Or you pretend to be," the doctor says with a smile. "So is this a thing I going to have to keep doing or is it one date in exchange for springing Eddy and John"? Harley asks. 

"Oh, don't worry, regardless of how well this date turns out, ill let Ed and John out" The Doctor promises. "How do I know you really going to let them out"? Harley asks. "Well, how about a second date, say next Saturday," the Doctor says. Harley pouts "You really going to milk this aren't you Doctor," Harley says seeming annoyed. The Doctor just smirks at her. "Fine, whatever! don't expect me to give anything up so quickly! I ain't a whore" Harley says. "Oh of course not miss Quinn," Harley says to her. A young woman with a black bob and green eyes in a pink and white uniform walks up to the table and puts two menus on the table. "Are you ready for drinks"? the waiter says to them. "Coffee," Harley says. "Same," the Doctor says. "You know far as you know I'm straight, what made you think this date was a good idea"? Harley asks. Harley picks up her menu and starts reading it. "Well, I just honestly missed having our little chats in my office. Even if you say no, would you like to be friends"? the Doctor asks her. "I know that's trick Doctor. 

Anytime someone who wants to date you says "let's be friends" it means they think they can convince you to date them if they are a good enough "friend, " Harley says. "Yes, a lot of people tend to do that. I am a mature woman, though, if you reject my offer I won't push any further" the Doctor says. "It's really that simple"? Harley asks. "Yes," the Doctor says. "It's never that simple" Harley says. "It is with me. Some people are stubborn. I am respectful of people boundaries. Why do you think I only asked for a "date" she says. "I hold the key to your friends freedom, I could have just said you had to be my girlfriend or even more sleep with me but all I asked for was a date. That lets you decide to reject me or not" the Doctor says. The woman comes and puts a pot of coffee on the table, along with a bowl of cream and sugars and sets down two cups and fills them up. "Would you like to order your meals yet"? the woman asks. Harley looks at the other female sitting across her for approval. The woman on the other end of the table says "The grand slam special with bacon" she tells the waitress. Harley puts down the menu "Same" Harley says. The Waitress takes the menus and walks away. "You go here a lot don't you"? Harley asks her. "Yup, I use to come with my partner before the accident," she says. "Accident"? Harley asks. "There was a car crash, we were both hospitalized. She died, I lived. That's all there is" the doctor says with a shrug. Harley frowns "I'm so sorry," Harley says. "It doesn't matter. No point in worrying about it. That was a long time ago" she says. 

After the food come, they eat and Harley and Doctor Valentine walk out of the place after she pays the bill. "Are we still on for Saturday"? the Doctor asks with a smile as she walks Harley to her car. "Sure okay," Harley says. "Can I have a kiss goodbye"? the Doctor says with a smile. Harley groans "Really"? Harley says. "Well, don't have to," the Doctor says with a laugh. "Whatever!" Harley says wrapping her arms around the woman and kisses her cheek and pulls out her keys and finds the one for her car and unlocks it. "Night Miss Jillian" Harley says as she pulls open the door and gets in and drives home. The Doctor smiles and walks back to her own car and drives away. 

Harley drives back to her place and walks in. The lights are on and the front door is unlocked. She walks in to see Ivy on the couch watching tv in the living room. Ivy turns around when Harley walks in. "Hello Harley," Ivy says with a smile as she gets up and walks over to Harley. Ivy is wearing a t-shirt and blue shorts and no shoes. "Heya red" Harley says. "How did everything go"? Ivy asks. "Painfully awkward," Harley says. Ivy laughs at her "I would think so" Ivy says. "I have to see her next Saturday" Harley says with a frown. "That horrible woman managed to squeeze two dates out of you"? Ivy asks. "Yes," Harley says as she exhales. "She sounds like bad news, this is exploitive," Ivy says. "I know but I have to make sure Eddy is out! She better let Eddy go" Harley says angrily. "You know your friends are lucky you would bother going through this kind of stuff for them," Ivy says. "I know! Eddy owes me big time"! Harley says to her. 

Meanwhile: 

The next day it's 9 AM and the inmates are told to go to an area to perform a group activity. Doctor Valentine comes to the area and says "I need Johnathan Crane and Edward Nygma" she says. The two get up. "I need you two in my office," she says. "They both get up from thier seats and follow her. They walk into her office and she shuts the door and locks it. "So, your friend came through for you Edward. Do you want out"? the woman says sitting in her chair. Ed is surprised "You are seriously helping us"? Edward says. "I promised I would," She says. "Tonight, at about 11 I will open your door and let you out, I'll loop the camera footage and pay off the guards. You will only have a two-hour window, though. So be quick about it" she says. "am I understood"? the woman asks. Eddy and Johnathan nod. She pulls out two bags from under her desk. "These are your clothes, I will leave them in a box outside the exit of your wing," she says to them. "Thank you, Doctor," Johnathan says to her. "You can go back to your group activity," she says. 

At 11 pm the door unlocks. Edward and John open the door. It's very dark but there is light coming from the exit signs. "Hurry" they hear a voice whisper. Edward and Johnathan quickly scurry towards the Exit and outside they find the bags of clothes and grab them as they start running. It's dark outside and it's raining but they keep running until they make it into the city. Which were 5 miles. After they finally get back into the city they start laughing. "John! We made it!" Eddy says happily. "Yes, we did! We better go thank Harley" John says. "We should," Edward says with a smile. "I'm hungry, though, and I need to change. Let's find a bathroom and a restaurant" Edward says. "I am hungry too" John says. They find a public bathroom and their hospital clothes in the trash and come out in the clothing they were wearing when they first came in. However, Ed had also tossed his green jacket as it was ruined from the fight. Edward and John walk around the city until John finds an ATM machine. Edward pads his pockets and feels a lump. "Great, right where I left it"! Edward says. Edward pulls out his wallet and pulls out a card. Edward slides in the card and puts in a code and gets about 300$ out and folds it carefully and shoves it in his pocket. They come to a place called "Tonys Tavern" and come in and go to the man at the bar. "Two broth worth species and two pints of beer," Edward says. "40$," the man says. "Edward pulls out a 100 and puts it on the bar and says "Keep the change bud," Edward says with a smile. "Big spender," the husky bald man standing behind the bar says. "Oh thank god," Edward says. "I hate that stupid place," Johnathan smiles "Where will we go now that we are out? Do you have a hideout"? John asks. "Well I do have a hideout, but I also have a hotel I own," Edward says. "We can stay in one of the rooms," Edward says. "Are you interested John"? Edward asks. "Sure," John says. "great"! Edward says with a smile. The man comes back with a plate of various meats stacked all over each other sausage, to steak, to eggs. Along with two pints of beer. Edward and John take the meals and find an empty table to sit at and start eating.


	7. Room mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward answer an Add in the paper for a room mate

Edward had just moved to Gotham city. Edward was trying to find a new apartment in Gotham city. He had just gotten a new job and decided to finally move out of his parent's place. He was 19 years old. He answered an add on craigslist. It didn't have a lot of details on it. It just said if you are interested in calling the number 909-876-2345 and had a list of requirements. "Must be able to pay first months rent up front, must be okay with animals, must not smoke or drink". So Edward calls the phone number but when he does all he got was voicemail. He leaves a Voicemail "Hello, my name is Edward Nygma, I am calling about the Ad for renting" he explains. 2 hours later there is a callback. Edward answers it "Hello"? Edward asks. "Hi, voice answers. It sounded strained. "If you want to check the apartment out meet me at the address posted, at 7 AM Friday the 13th". Afterward, the other person hangs up. "I guess I have the time," Edward says as the phone hangs up. 

Friday Morning at 7

Edward was very tall being an inch below 6 feet. He had an average build but wasn't very muscular. He had auburn colored hair and gray wire-framed glasses. She had a white long sleeve button up with a green tie and long khaki pants. He was wearing brown penny loafers. He came to the address. He walks up to the room which was on the bottom floor. He comes to the door and rings the doorbell. He hears the door unlock and chains sliding to the side and the door opens slightly. Edward sees an eye peek out from the slight opening. "Name and purpose," the person at the other side of the door says. "Edward Nygma, I am here for the apartment Ad. Look for a roommate" Edward says. "One minute" The person at the other end of the door steps back and opens it inward. What Edward sees before him is a man who is tall, being 6 feet and 3 inches taller than he is. He was very skinny, though, looked almost like a skeleton. He was wearing corduroy brown pants. The man had a white button up long collared shirt folded above the elbows and black shined shoes. The shirt had black lines running vertically across the shirt. The man had short messy hair that was strawberry blonde. 

He had circular glasses and defined cheek bones. "You may come in," the man says. Edward walks into the house and looks around. The apartment felt very rustic. "How old are you"? the skinnier man asks. "I'm 19," Edward says. "Did you get good grades in school"? the man asks. "Yes," Edward says. "What are your most frequent hobbies," he asks. "I like riddles and puzzle games, and science," Edward says. The skinnier man smiles and puts out his hand to shake "My name is Johnathan Crane" he says. Edward shakes his hand "Nice to meet you" Edward says. 

"There is two bathrooms in this house. Neither one is in a bedroom. There is an empty loft, there are 12 wall cabinets. There is a kitchen with 12 burners. The pans are old and from my grandmother. As is much of the furniture in this place. There is one fridge, a garage with space for two cars. There are two bedrooms and a living room. The plumbing in one of the bathrooms is messed up so the sink tends to clog. I am having that fixed. There are three sinks in the kitchen. There is a small backyard, and I tend to keep animals I experiment on but they are mostly kept in my bedroom so they won't usually bother you. I don't care if you are loud, but if I am in my room please knock before you come in." The taller skinnier man says to him. "Are there any questions?" Johnathan asks him. 

Johnathan's face had very little expression and his tone stayed very flat when he spoke. "How old are you"? Edward asks curiously. "I'm 36" Johnathan says to him. "You don't mind living with a 19-year-old"? Edward asks him. Jonathan shakes his head "If you don't do anything in the add I said not to and you pay rent, I really don't care who, what or how old you are" Johnathan says. "Do you have first months rent"? Johnathan asks. "Is cash alright"? Edward asks. Johnathan face turns into a smile "Certainly" Johnathan says holding his hand out. Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stack of 50s folded in half and hands it to Johnathan. 

"It's no good to carry money that way" Johnothan says as he shoves the bills in his own pocket. "Well, I kept it seperate since I assumed you would ask." Edward says. "Do you have a wallet Edward"? Johnothan asks. "I do yes" Edward says. "Show me," Johnathan says holding out his hand. Edward pulls out his wallet and hands it to the man. "The man looks at the wallet and examines it and gives it back and smiles "I can get you a better one," Johnathan says with a smile as he gives it back. "That isn't necessary," Edward says. "I insist," Johnathan says. "So I guess you are going to be my new roommate then"? Johnathan asks. "Yes," Edward nods and smiles. "Good, any rules"? Johnathan asks. "What do you mean"? Edward asks. "Any peeves, requirements, boundaries. You know rules I need to know if I am going to live with you"? Edward asks. "Don't ask about my family," Edward says. "Noted," Johnathan says. "So when will you be moving in"? Johnathan asks him. "Ill have my stuff together in 2 weeks". Edward tells him. Johnathan smiles "Wonderful," Johnathan says. "So anything else"? Johnathan asks. "No," Edward says. "Give me your number please," Johnathan says. Edward writes down a phone number on a piece of paper and hands it to Johnathan. "You better return in 2 weeks," Johnathan says giving Edward an intense stare. "It will make things very inconvenient if you back out, " Johnathan says. "Alright," Edward says. 

"I guess I'll be going then," Edward says. Johnathan nods "I'll see you in a two weeks then," Edward says to him. Johnathan walks to the door and opens it "Did you need anything like a ride home"? Johnathan asks. "No, that's okay" Edward nods and walks to the door and walks out. "Good day Mister Nygma" John nods and smiles. "Ill be seeing you" Johnathan nods and backs up and closes the door to his house and locks the door. Edward drives home and starts getting ready to move in with Johnothan.


	8. Roommates(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed moves in with Johnothan

Ed brings his stuff in boxes and loads most of it into the trunk and in the back seats of his car. When he drives up to the building he exits the car with one box and reads a sign on the door. "Dear Edward, I had given you instructions of how to get the spare key in the text I sent you. Please hide the key somewhere else after you are finished and tell me when I get home" is what it read. The letter was written in black ink, seemingly with a fine tip pen. Edward slowly crouches down and sets down the first box to the side. He reaches under the mat and feels around without lifting it up too much and pulls up a key. The key had been spray painted the same color as the rest of the welcome mat. Which was a simple design, had a brown scratcher material and has "Welcome" in bold letters, written in times roman font. He uses the key in the keyhole, unlocking the door and pushes it open as he takes the box and walks into the house. He sets the box down next to the door and when he comes in notices a second letter on the inside of the door. Written in the same way as the other one. 

The note reads "Dear Edward, your room is the fourth door down in the hallway, help yourself to anything in the fridge". Edward leaves the door open just a bit as he goes to the car and finishes unloading his boxes from the car and then locks the car behind him when he gets the last box. Afterward, he drops the last box next to the door and shuts the door behind him. Edward had shoved the spare key in his trenchcoat pocket. He was wearing a long brown trenchcoat and a tan brown button up with a light green bowtie. He had long brown tweed pants. He had brown penny loafers on and long green socks. He had shut the front door behind him and locked it. He observed that all the doors in the house were shut. Even if they were not locked. He goes to the fourth door holding the box in one hand. He had brought a total of 6 boxes. All medium sized boxes. He with his free hand opens the door slowly and walks into a room. What he finds in that room is a Queen sized mattress with no blankets or sheets on it and two white pillows with no pillow cases. There is a closet that has sliding doors, a window, a ceiling fan. He also finds the case of a standing book next to the closet, not on the end the window is at. On top of it, there is a single bear. A brown teddy bear. 

Edward puts his single box down and goes over to the bear and looks at it. He puts it back and finishes bringing in the boxes to the room. He leaves them neatly stacked near each other and simply waits. He goes to the kitchen and leans over the counter and looks at the key. "Now, where should I hide his spare key again"? Edward says thinking. He looks around the house and finds a rock on his counter. He isn't sure why its just sitting there. He takes the rock though and finds some tape and tapes it to the bottom of the rock and walks back to the door. He comes to the door and lays it next to the house near the walkway. 

An hour later: 

Johnathan comes home and casually walks in. Edward hears the lock turning and jolts up and walks towards the door. Johnathan opens it and is surprised to see Edward. For a minute he looks surprised but then he smiles "Well hello there... Roommate" he says to Edward. Johnathan's hair was a mess, he was wearing a long dark brown trench coat, with long black pants, long black boots, and dark black button up shirt and black tie. He was also wearing black knitted gloves. Edward smiles back at him and says "Hello Johnathan" Edward says. "You can just call me John if you would like. You might save time that way" Johnathan says. "You don't have a criminal record for you"? Johnathan asks him. Edward frowns "No, not at all," Edward says. "Some crimes are forgivable if you do," Johnathan says with a laugh. Johnathan walks into the kitchen. "Where is my rock"? Johnathan says. Edward was shocked he noticed it. "I hid your key under it," Edward says. Johnathan turns around quickly. "Where is it"? Johnathan asks seemingly very serious. "Next to the house outside," Edward says. Johnathan immediately rushes outside and picks up the rock. He puts it back down "Okay" is all Johnathan says. "So, what do you do"? Edward asks curiously. "If you speak of my occupation I am actually a writer but I have other ways I make money," Johnathan says. "I use a pen name though," Johnathan says. "Oh, may I ask what you go by"? Edward asks curiously. "Ichabod," Johnathan says. "Like Ichabod Crane"? Edward asks. 

"Will you be needing internet access"? Johnathan asks him. "Why do you not have internet access"? Edward asks. "I need to give you the password," Johnathan asks. Edward smiles "Well you can, or I can simply hack it," Edward says with a smirk. "Explain" Johnathan demands. "Oh, I do it a lot, its not really that hard," Edward says. "I simply have to figure out your password and there is a simple way of doing that," Edward says. "Which one is yours"? Edward asks. "Mine is Crow38," Johnathan tells him. Edward smiles and walks to the his room and opens a box with just his electronics and pulls out his laptop and sets it on the counter and shows Johnathan. "Watch," Edward says. Johnathan comes behind Edward and watches him. Edward types into the computer and various things pop up. Johnathan doesn't understand what any of it means. "Oh there see I have internet," Edward says with a smile. Johnathan looks at Edward who is looking at Johnathan with pride. "How did you"? Johnathan is amazed. "I'm a bit of a genius. That's just me showing off." Edward says with a smile. Johnathan smile grows "I like smart, I think well get along," John says. Edward smiles "Oh I count on it," Edward says with a smile as he closes his laptop.


End file.
